Mengenangmu
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Sebenarnya, aku telah lelah Hisana. Aku lelah—aku terus saja begini selama bertahun-tahun. Aku selalu mengenangmu secara terus-menerus. Kuchiki Byakuya Fic. For BVF 2011: Turn Back The Pendulum. RnR?


Mengenangmu

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival 2011

dengan tema bulan Desember: **Turn Back The Pendulum**

Kuchiki Byakuya fic.

3rd Person POV and then 1st Person POV (All Byakuya POV). Canon. _Maybe, _a little bit Out-Of-Character.

Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading

**xxx**

Tok, tok, tok.

"_Nii-sama_?" Kuchiki Rukia masih menunggu dengan sabar dengan _paperwork _di dalam pelukan tubuh mungilnya. Sungguh, _paperwork_ ini sangat penting dan mesti disampaikan pada Kuchiki Byakuya secepat mungkin. Namun, kenapa sedari tadi ia sudah mengetuk pintu ruang kerja kakaknya itu sebanyak lima kali—bahkan lebih—namun tidak ada yang menjawab? Biasanya kakaknya akan menjawab—walaupun hanya ucapan "silahkan masuk."

Ada apa ini?

Pikiran Rukia seolah berkeliaran kemana-mana. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki ruang kerja itu, daripada ia harus kembali dengan tangan kosong. Ia juga tidak enak dengan Ukitake-taichou yang sudah menugasi untuk mengantarkan _paperwork_ itu untuk sampai langsung di tangan Byakuya.

Rukia mengintip ke dalam dan hanya berusaha bisu—membiarkan keheningan tetap menyelimuti ruang kerja itu. Ia hanya diam melihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang melihat bunga sakura yang tumbuh tepat di belakang ruang kerjanya.

Kuchiki Byakuya tampak sedang… melamun?

Rukia akhirnya hanya menaruh _paperwork_ itu di atas meja. _Nii-sama adalah orang yang pandai, pasti ia tahu ini laporan dari Ukitake-taichou_, pikirnya begitu sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja itu lalu menutup pintunya dengan perlahan—dan hebatnya, Byakuya sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu.

Namun kini... isi kepala Rukia dipenuhi sesuatu. Rasa penasaran yang tak tertahankan.

"Apa ya, yang sedang dilamunkan Nii-sama?"

**xxx**

**First POV: Kuchiki Byakuya, begin –**

Mengerti kah, kau akan rasa sakit yang kian berdenyut saat menatap kelopak sakura yang terbang tertiup angin?

Kau tidak. Aku iya. Aku mengerti.

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas—lembaran kenangan masa lalu yang _seharusnya_ sudah bisa tertutupi oleh berbagai kenangan yang ada di masa sekarang.

Hisana. Wanita yang separuh hidupnya menemaniku merawat dan memandangi bersama pohon bunga sakura di belakang rumah kami. Wanita yang separuh hidupnya melawan penyakitnya hanya untuk dua hal—

—mencari adiknya yang dulu ia tinggalkan saat ia tinggal di Rukongai…

dan menemaniku hidup selama mungkin.

Cih. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Maafkan aku, Hisana."

Entah maaf keberapa itu—yang kuucapkan pelan, seolah berharap bunyi angin terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan bisikan itu. Seolah berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kerapuhan yang kusembunyikan dibalik topeng dingin ini.

_Maaf untuk apa?_

Aku seolah bermonolog—berusaha mengintropeksi lebih dalam. Ah, itu hanya alasan. Padahal aku tahu bahwa aku menginginkan Hisana sendiri yang bertanya seperti itu padaku.

Dalam kebisuan, aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri.

Maaf… karena aku _memang_ belum bisa mengikhlaskanmu.

Aku tidak bisa mengikhlaskan senyuman ditengah wajah cantikmu yang memucat—senyuman yang menjadi kenangan berharga yang tak tergantikan.

"_Byakuya-sama. Aku mencintaimu."_

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu—bahkan setelah waktu terus berusaha mengikis kenangan kita berdua.

Sebenarnya, aku telah lelah Hisana. Aku lelah—aku terus saja begini selama bertahun-tahun.

Aku selalu mengenangmu secara terus-menerus.

Di setiap waktu yang ada, aku mengembalikan diriku pada masa lalu, pada masa dimana kita masih bisa menautkan jari kita dan berpelukan hangat. Lalu, aku kembali lagi pada masa sekarang dan menyesali segala hal yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kemudian, aku akan membuat janji tidak akan lagi menyesali apa yang telah terjadi dan berusaha merelakanmu pergi.

Namun, aku terus mengingkarinya.

Aku kembali lagi pada masa lalu lagi, lalu menghadapi kenyataan dan menyesal lagi, kemudian membuat janji lagi. Kembali lagi dan—ah, entah sudah berapa juta kali aku melakukannya selama ini.

Kau pasti sedang tersenyum miris melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini, bukan?

Jujur, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, Hisana. Aku hanya ingin hidup tanpa perlu mengharapkan hal yang bukan-bukan—hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi—seperti kembali ke masa lalu dan mencegah kematianmu, atau kau bisa hidup kembali dan hal mustahil lainnya.

Setelah kepergianmu, aku merasa sudah lupa bagaimana cara aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa perlu terbangun dan ingin mengamuk saat menyadari tidak ada siapapun yang menemaniku melewati malam yang dingin.

Aku hanya ingin kenangan antara kita berdua bisa terus tersimpan di dalam hatiku, tanpa perlu membuat dadaku berdenyut perih karenanya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang memaksaku mencintaimu. Aku memang mencintaimu—hal itu seperti salah satu anugrah yang kudapatkan saat bersamamu. Aku ingin menyimpan perasaan ini sebagai kenangan yang seharusnya bisa menutupi segala kepedihan karena kepergianmu, Hisana.

Karena jika aku mencintaimu, seharusnya aku membiarkanmu hidup tenang—tanpa perlu memikirkan keadaanku setelah kau meninggalkanku—di dunia sana.

Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyergapku, tak kuasa membuatku kian terbenam dalam buaian angin yang berusaha membawaku dalam dunia mimpi.

Aku butuh istirahat—ya, setelah perenungan panjang ini. Dan aku berharap, setelah bangun, semuanya akan terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author note: Ah akhirnya saya sempat menulis fic untuk BVF 2011~ #walaupuncumasatuajabzz

Awalnya nggak nyambung ya? ;_;

Yang berusaha saya sampaikan di fic ini adalah apa yang selalu kita lakukan saat belum bisa merelakan seseorang. Kita selalu memutar balikkan waktu dan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu, kemudian membuat janji akan selalu kuat—namun tidak lama akan mengingkari janji tersebut.

Saya sering merasakannya—sekarang sedang merasakannya, malah. Bukan orang itu meninggal atau apa, tapi lebih kayak orang itu pergi karena dia memang bukan buat kita. Sakit kan, ngeharapin seseorang yang jelas-jelas tempatnya bukan sama kita?

Lalu, hubungannya dengan kecintaan saya dengan fandom Bleach adalah saya mencintainya tanpa paksaan sedikitpun—seperti yang saya gambarkan pada Byakuya—dan saya merasa sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian keluarga FBI selama 2 tahun lamanya

Bisakah pengkaitan saya ini diterima sebagai kecocokan dengan temanya para juri BVF 2011? :D

Btw, kenapa terasa lebih mudah nulis author note dibandingin nulis fic ini ya? =='

Okelah mungkin sekian dulu ocehan panjang saya…

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
